


did you ask god? (you are god)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler kneels.





	did you ask god? (you are god)

Tyler kneels.

So does Josh, but slower, like he’s afraid of something happening once his knees hit the floor.

Maybe Tyler’s halo shines a little brighter, maybe his wings spread a little wider, maybe he is clean again, but these are all maybes.

Josh stares at his own skinny body and shivers. His halo is dim. His wings are molting. He is dirty.

What he would give for a god.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm. interesting. i'm still messed up about this.
> 
> tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
